Pseudo-random or random conductive circuits that cover a predetermined area of a surface of an item are useful in a variety of applications, such as protecting one or more components mounted on a printed circuit board from reverse engineering, or reducing electromagnetic interference. Typically, circuits are not truly random, and if the pattern of a circuit can be ascertained, then the circuit may be circumvented by an individual without damaging the circuit in order to obtain access to the underlying component or components. Thus, in many situations, it may be desirable to utilize multiple, intertwined pseudo-random circuits to increase the likelihood that any attempt to circumvent the protective circuit layer will cause a short or open on at least one of such circuits, and thus be detected. However, intertwining truly pseudo-random or random circuits is generally difficult, impractical, or impossible. Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms, including systems, apparatuses, and methods, for quickly and efficiently generating multiple intertwined pseudo-random or random circuits that cover a predetermined area of a surface of an item.